User talk:Sarah'sWrath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sarah's Wrath page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjaminthewill123123 (Talk) 00:51, 2013 April 3 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. You shall now be given an automatic 1 (one) day block as per the category rules. If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page stating your proposed category, reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ash-is-awesome.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 03:33, April 23, 2013 (UTC)